See me
by darklightangel64
Summary: Edd has always been ignored by his parents, his friends and now his boyfriend at one point this becomes too much for him, but he has a way out, his big sister. If Kevin had been paying attention to Edd he would know all of this now run the risk of losing the person he loves the most. [Abandoned]
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure when it started because his always been there for me ready to talk or to just listen. I've known him all my life but it wasn't till recently that I realized that I felt something more. I know there is nothing wrong with what I'm feeling but how cliché is a nerd and jock, a tragic romance of a life time. I can see him now across the field at this crowded party but it feels like there is no one else here but us. I want it to be no one else but us.

"Kevin, earth to Kevin, is anyone home," shouts one of my teammates into my ear.

"Knock it off." I say as I shove him.

"Hey! I'm not the one staring off into the distance, what are you looking at anyway?" He turns to look at my same direction but I move towards him and shove him.

"Idiot, I wasn't staring, I was just getting bored of you retelling the girls how you saved that poor kitten from a tree. Although to be honest I remember a lot more screaming like girl then you're telling. "

"That is so not true ladies." He quickly states as he turns to the girls.

I raise my eyebrow. "Oh really cause I remember a few, screams of terror and cries for help."

He narrows his eyes and shoves me as I laugh hardly. Suddenly my friend Daniel grabs me and points with his chin off to the side. "Looks like Chet and his goons didn't get the memo." I look at where his gesturing to and find those loser surrounding Edd. "Need back up?"

"I got this, thanks." I move away from my group that starts to call after me but I ignore them. As I come up behind Chet I hear.

"You know what you should do, bite the fucking bullet bro; nobody wants you, not even you pathetic little friends." Chet sneers.

I see red but I try to keep it cool as I place my hand on Chet's shoulder. "Back off Chet!"

He turns to me and steps back, off to the side. "Watch out boys the dweeb's Knight in shining armor has arrived. Come to save your damsel in distress?"

I curl my fists at my side. "Just back off, he hasn't done anything to you."

"He has, he been looking at me funny and you know Kevin I can't stand fags."

"Well I guess you don't have to worry about it; there isn't a man or women that would look at you that way, especially not Double D his got taste."

Chet narrows his eyes and I think a fight is going to start but Daniel is there in a flash with beer bottles. "What are you guys doing trying to start a fight? This is a party we won the fucking championship and we are graduating in three months. This is a time for celebration." He offers bottles to the guys and Chet just grumbles whatever as he walks off beer in hand. Daniel gives me one and offers Edd one but I don't let him. "His not drinking," I state as I examine him with my eyes as he stands there looking down blushing wildly. But sooner than I would have liked my friends drag me off while Daniel stays and chats with Edd. It's not fair!

After the party, while I lie on my bed I think back to what Daniel said to Chet, there is only three months left. Then poof we will all be going in different directions, living separate lives. Maybe we will see each other during holidays when we visit our families but that will be it. But there has to be more, I want there to be more. I go to sleep soon afterwards with a semi-plan in mind. I wake up as early as I can the next day to make a lunch for two, grab some flowers from the back yard, a table cloth from the closet and a surprise from the garage. I shower and change into something nice, gather everything and walk next door. I ring the bell and eventually, there is Double D.

My mouth suddenly goes dries and I realize I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. What the fuck was I thinking? That I was just going to show up ask him to go on a date he would say yes because his been secretly in love with me the whole time. Then we will have a beautiful relationship that will survive going to different schools across the country. Which will end in what? Marriage? Kids? How many gay basketball player have you heard of? Like two, the past 5 years that said they were gay while still in the NCAA.

"Kevin?"

Shit! What do I say? What I'm I suppose to say? Fuck! I look at him up and down. "I forgot sunscreen."

"What?"

What the fuck was that? Whatever; play it cool. "Can I borrow some sunscreen?"

"Um... okay, would you give me a minute?"

"Sure." Real smooth, player.

A few moments later Edd comes back with sunscreen in hand a smile on his face. "Here you go." He reaches out to hand the bottle to me and as I reach out to grab it my fingers brush his hands. He almost drops the bottle but my quick reflects allow me to catch it before it falls. A sorry is whispered from his lips but I pass right by me as I get distracted by the light blush on his beautiful cheeks.

"Come on a date with me."

"What?" He shouts surprises.

"Come on a date with me right now." I smile and grab his wrist. "Come one Double D I know that you don't have anything else to do and if you do cancel it. The Captain of the Basketball team and recent high school championship winner has asked you out."

Edd stubbornly pulls back and looks around nervously. "I don't…I'm not…I mean I am but….is this a prank? I thought we were friends…or at least not enemies. If this is about yesterday I sorry about going to the party uninvited but…"

"No, I loved that you showed up. I want to take you on a date because I like you and that's what people do when they like someone they ask them on a date. Unless you don't want to because you don't like me that way." Fuck just because his gay doesn't mean his gay for me.

He bites his bottom lip and doesn't say anything then whispers "since when?"

I stare at his lips for a second longer until his question registers in my brain. "I don't know, one day I found myself staring at you and Daniel said I couldn't be more obvious. I said I have no idea what his talking about and he said that he been catching me staring at you like a love sick puppy. I didn't even know I was doing that but then I realize that more and more of my thoughts revolved around you; then after the mid-season game when my game was so off we lost the match. You came by and just sat with me, you didn't say anything, you didn't expect anything; you just sat outside on the stairway with me. Then I turned to you and you were biting your like you are now. I knew that moment that all I wanted to do was kiss you because you are the best part of me."

Edd couldn't look me in the eye but I could clearly see his deep blush. He swallows and licks his lips "why didn't you?"

"I should have, I didn't know if you would wanted me to. Would you have liked me to?"

His voice trembles and he bites his bottom lip again. "Yes."

I lean in close, grab his chin to angle it upwards with my thumb I pull his lower lips downward till it's released from the grip of his upper bunny teeth and I gently press my lips to his. That moment was when I feel in love with him. By the time I pulled away my blush must have been as bad as his.

I scratch the back of my head and lick my lips. "So does this mean we can go on our first date now?"

He smiles so wide that I think I may have broken him. "Yes, indelibly, just let me get my phone and keys." He ran almost tripping over himself to get what he needed then was soon closing the door and looking at me with those cute puppy dog eyes.

I breath in deeply and we went off on our first of many dates, I would like to say we took it slow but the moment I saw Edd's eyes widen with glee when I presented him with a jawbreaker had me throw the candy in the basket I retrieved it from to ravish Edd's lips for what felt like hours. Leaving him breathless and with swollen lips. That I couldn't help imagining wrapped around my dick.

School was pretty much the same as always but with a few cut classes from stealing away my boyfriend. He always complained but that would end quickly when I got down on my knees to worship him. Rather than school my favor place in the whole world became Edd's bedroom. Most of the time his parents weren't here although really they never were. It was here that I would make Edd scream and moans like a whore. We haven't gone all the way but I have a pretty good preview.

Soon enough prom was right around the corner. I don't really care for prom and I know Edd doesn't either, he doesn't like to dance. However, I want prom to be special for both of us, to make up for all the homecoming and big events we missed. We could have been together for months, maybe even years. Prom would be our promise that love does last, because I admit it I'm in love with Edd. At first I wasn't sure because how can a kiss tell you, you're in love, but the more time passes the more I learn about Edd. The more I realize I can live without him but I don't want to, I want to live and grow with him. Be the person he needs and be a better person for it. I just don't know how to say what I feel those three little words are not enough to express what I feel. Maybe I'm being foolish or ignorant but he has made my life complete.

I could take Edd to prom but he deserves more than that, more than anyone else. So with Daniel's and Rolf's help I fixed up the Rolf's old barn. Then I made it into the most magical place I can think of. I surprise Edd at the door all dress up and I find him all dressed up too. I laugh softly.

"Can't keep anything from you, can I?"

"Kevin?" He frowns.

I reach out my hand and with a small hesitation he takes mine. I pull him in close a kiss him briefly on the lips. "Are you ready?"

He smiles. "Yes." He closes the door and I take his hand. We walk down the street to Rolf house and as I unlatch the gate. He asked confused. "Aren't we going with the other?"

I smirk. "So I guess I can keep some things under wraps."

I smile at him and take him to the barn as I stand before the doors. I look at him but he seems slightly disappointed. "We're not going to prom with the others, are we?"

I find myself a little speechless. "No…um just close your eyes." He bites his lower lip and does as I say, I open the doors. "You can open them now."

When he does I see the utter wonder and amazement he has at the scene before him an insect paradise with science experiments galore.

"Kevin this is…stupendous."

"Stupendous? Like very stupid? I didn't think you won't like it, I mean if you rather go to prom then we can go this was stupid anyway, your right." I say full of disappointment.

Edd turns quickly to me. "No stupendous mean amazing, wonderful. I…this is beautiful, thank you." He smile, start to stand on this toes in order to kiss me. That's when I wrap my arms around him and kiss me like this maybe the last time.

"Good, great, so you don't want to leave, right?"

He smiles. "No, I don't."

I smile back and grab some butterfly nets lying against the barns opening. I close the door and gleefully state "Are you ready for the best night ever?"

"Every night with you Kevin, is the best."

I smile not knowing what to say but a kiss on the cheek lets me know that I don't need to give a response.

We catch butterflies, eat pizza and do silly grade school experiments set up by Daniel (not that Edd needs to know that fact). It was magical but as the night draws to a close I have to decide whether now's the time to bare it all. As I look into Edd eyes as I kiss him in this old barn with grass and dirt stain clothes. I know that there couldn't be a more perfect moment.

"I know that it's late but there is one more thing, I need to show you then we can call it a night, okay?"

He smiles gently at me. "Okay."

"Okay I just need you to lie down, here." I gently move him where I want him and help lay him down in the grass. "Okay, now don't move."

I get up and move away. "Do I have to close my eyes?" he teases.

I look back at him. "No," I lick my lips, "I don't want you to miss a thing." I walk to the switch take a deep breath and turn off the light that's when the ceiling slowly starts to glow full of stars. In them a hidden message three little words off in the left corner. 'I love you' "They are not enough but for now they are the best thing I have."

I wonder if I should walk over there or turn the light back on or.. "Kevin. Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do!" I go to turn on the lights but it's as if he knows.

"Don't, just say it out loud."

I frown a little but I walk to where I left him, get down on my knees and help Edd sit up. I hold one of his hands and with the other I cradle his head. "I, Kevin Barr love you, Eddward Marion Vincent." I kiss him. " I love you." I kiss him again. "I love you so much I think I must be a fool." I kiss him again. "But this fool can't imagine not loving you." I kiss him over and over again. Until he stop his gentle crying and my legs have gone numb.

"Make love to me."

At that my hearts starts to pound like never before. "Just because I said that I love you doesn't mean we have to have sex. We don't have to do anything. You don't even have to say it back. I just want you to know that I do, I do love you."

"No not sex, love, make love to me Kevin. Please."

My heart is pounding so hard I can hear it, I lick my lips. "Okay but not here, in your room. Go shower and I will go home to do the same and pick up some stuff too." I go to stand but my legs fail me.

"Kevin! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my legs just feel asleep."

At first I hear no response but then there is that beautiful laugh of his that drowns out any embarrassment or unhappiness. I start to laugh too. When we finally stop he helps me up and we make are way out of the barn, out of Rolf's backyard and to Edd's front door. I kiss him softly.

"Edd, if at any point after you go inside you change your mind; you can tell me, okay?"

"I won't."

"But if you do."

"Okay." He goes in and I am full of excitement and nerves. I practically ran home and my parents are surprise at my state of dress before they can say anything. "Prom was great but ruff housed a little too hard with the boys, anyway really tired going to shower and go to bed. Good Night!"


	2. Chapter 2

I try to undress as quickly as possible which cause me rip out buttons, tear at my pants and almost fall while pulling off my socks (because what this night needs, a concussion). I jump into the shower before turning on the water and yelp when the cold water rushes out. I wash my hair and quickly scrub down everywhere. I wonder if I should shave my pubic hairs…nah that's crazy. Maybe trim?

Is Edd doing that? I start to fantasy but there's no time, I have to hurry I'm going to have sex with Edd for the first time. My excitement is at an all-time high; but then I realize not sex, love. I will be making love to Edd, a virgin, for the first time. Fuck! First times suck. What if I can't get it up? What if I make it hurt so much he never wants to do it again? What if he hates me because it was bad? What if I am bad? I have never had gay sex, what if I suck at it? Fuck! I can't do this.

"DON'T WASTE ALL THE HOT WATER, KEVIN!" My dad yells from the living room, which startles me out of my train of thought. I make sure I am no longer soapy and get out of the shower. I dry myself and caught myself in the mirror.

"You're Kevin Barr, Captain of Basketball, future all-start at Duke University and you Mr. Kevin are the best gay lover ever. You're going to wow that little gay fairy of yours." I say to my mirror self and cringe at my own words. Yeah, I should totally use derogatory words to talk about my boyfriend.

"Fuck!" I shout to myself while running my hand down my face. I wish I could stop thinking for a second. If this was just a fuck I wouldn't care so much; I fucked before, however, this isn't some pretentious chick or high school slut. This is Edd and I fucking love him.

I finish drying myself and change into comfortable clothes and then I got to the draw. I retrieve some condoms and a lube bottle called 'Wet', that is supposedly the best for anal. I grab my jacket and shove the condoms and lube in the jacket's pockets. I open the window and turn off the lights. I wait for a little while listening at the door for my parents, they are still in the living room watch something. I lock the door sneak out the window.

I walk to Edd's back door and take a couple of deep breaths before knocking at the door. After a few moments Edd comes to the door wrap in a towel. My eyes widen and my dick stirs. He bites his lip.

"You were fast." He blushes.

"I can come back," I lick my lips, "or not at all."

"No," he practically shouts before checking his volume, "I want you here. Come in."

I follow Edd up to his bedroom, after taking off my shoes and putting on some house slippers, where he grabs some clothes and excuses himself to change in the bathroom. It makes me smile and I just stand there waiting for him. Looking around the room the way I have many times before, feeling more nervous than I ever had.

Eventually Edd comes back in but stays hovering at the door, wearing one of my shirts and underwear. I don't know what's hotter seeing him in my shirt or the idea that he may be wearing nothing but my shirt.

"Hi." He whispers.

"Hi." I whisper back.

Silence follows and I can see Edd get more nervous. "You can sit down, if you like."

"Oh yeah? Anywhere?"

"Yes."

I sit on the edge of his bed wait for him but he doesn't move. His looking down and not at me, I let a few more moments of silence loom over us before I speak.

"You can come over here, you know."

"Yes, of course." He says still not looking at me nor moving closer. I pat the space next to me but still he doesn't move. I stand up and the bottle of lube just slides right out of my pocket and crashes loudly to the floor. It rolls over towards Edd who moves forward and down to get it. He reads what it is as I stand there frozen in embarrassment. He turns red and still not looking at me he reach out his hand with the bottle in it. "You dropped this."

I swallow and move closer, I can see him shaking like a leaf. I grab the bottle and my finger brush against his skin causing him to the let go of the bottle sooner than expected but I catch either way. I place the bottle on his night table and drop the condom there as well. Then I walk back to him and hug him. I let him bury his face in my chest I rub his back gently.

"We don't have to do anything."

"But I want to."

"You're so scared your shaking and won't look me in the eyes."

"…I'm just nervous."

I sigh. "Okay come here." I walk him to his bed , take off my jacket and slip out of the slippers. I prop up his pillow and sit on the bed with my back to the bed frame. I grab his hand and pull him towards me. I navigate him so that his sitting on my lap, facing me. "You can lay here with me and I will still love you or…"

"Or?"

"You can kiss me and we can take things slowly."

He bits his lip the way he always does when his nervous or overwhelmed. Then he slowly leans forward placing his hands on my shoulder and lets his lips press gently against mine. We carry on slowly and patiently. My hands move from sliding gently up and down his naked thighs, to over his ass I squeeze gently and he gasps. I take that as my opportunity to slip my tongue in this mouth and explore the familiar surface. He moves forward wanting more and the friction is delicious. I can't help myself and I canter my hips upward wanting more.

I move one hand up over my shirt pushing him closer so we are chest to chest. I slide my hand up to his neck wanting rip away that beanie to slide my hands into that long hair he hides. But I refrain knowing how he gets about me touching his beanie. I can feel him tense a little and dig his finger into my skin more but that just turn me oh. I pull away from his lips to kiss and bite his jaw. Then tilt his neck to start leaving love bites on his pale skin. I know he hate them in visible places but fuck if it isn't the hottest thing ever, to see him try to hide them but still fail.

To mark him as mine only mine, he moans. "Yes, only yours, Kevin." Fuck I must have said that out loud but I can't care. I also can't help flipping us over and rutting against him like the stupid teenager I am. It's rough, dry and it kind of hurt but with the way Edd is moaning underneath me, love bites blooming on the side of his neck; I can't bring myself to care about anything else but getting off. "No, Kevin, stop!"

Those words are like a bucket of ice water being thrown on me. My mind races on what I could have done wrong and I move away from him as if I been burn. He whines and I move further back almost falling off the bed. I breathe heavy. "Are you okay? Did I do something? We can stop."

Edd makes grabby hands at me. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Kevin!" He whines at me and canter his hips as if they need the friction. "Please, I just don't want you to…I want you inside of me." He blushes and stops his hip to squeeze his thighs together.

Fuck is that hot. "Yeah," I lick my lips "so you don't want me to come unless it's in you?"

He turns as red as humanly possible and won't meet my eyes. He whispers. "Yes, please." He begs and I have to squeeze my dick so I don't come in my pants. This is going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
